The 7 Deadly Sinners(discontinued)
by mer-celebimew
Summary: After 100 years of war, the people chose 7 Heavenly Nobles. They saved the people from the evil clutches of the 7 Deadly Sinners. Now, in present day Pallet Town the new generation have to find the Sinners with their friends. Who are the Sinners! Find out in the 7 Deadly Sinners! Feel free to continue it but put Original by mercelebimew in the title or in the summary
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, 7 sinners tired to conquer the world. These sinners were called 'The 7 Deadly Sinners'. They were banished from the land the moment the rumor, that they sinned, spread. Once they broke out of jail, they used pokemon. They made them fight against themselves. After 1 of the deadly sinners died, their children or the closest and oldest family member will be the next deadly sinner. After 100 years of war, the people chose 7 Heavenly Nobles. They saved the people from the evil clutches of the Sinners.  
**In Present Day Pallet Town At Professor Oak's Laboratory**  
SLAM!  
Everyone jumped a little. Green Oak was mad. Everyone don't want to mess with Green when he's mad. The strongest Dexholders were at the meeting. Redel Ketchum, Bluebella Leaf, Armadillo Bosque, Goldwin Hibiki, Silverey Leaf, Crystalynne Kotone. Lyra Kotone, Ruby Yuki, Sapphire Birch, Emerald Milate, Platinum Berlitz, Pearl Jun, Diamond Koki, Blackwell Touya, Whitely Touko, Bianca Bel, Cheren Komor, Kyohei Touya, Mei Touko, Serenah Gabena, and Calem Kalm.  
Green: "I'm sorry for slamming my hand."  
Yellow: "We understand your situation, Green-san."  
Green: "It's just... WHO ARE THOSE SINNERS!"  
Black: "Good question. It could be anyone. Maybe even our parents."  
Serena: "NO WAY IN HELL! Have you seen what my mother wears? No way she would be 1 of them. Look at this newspaper."  
Serena handed everyone the newspaper. In the headline it say, Blonde person stole Mr. Kyou's Kirlia.  
Yellow: "None of our parents have blonde hair."  
Mei: "You have blonde hair, Yellow. Maybe your 1 of the Deadly Sinners."  
Blue slammed her fist on the table this time.  
Blue: "THERE'S NO WAY THAT MY SWEET YELLOW WOULD BE 1 OF THEM! THOSE CRUEL BITCHES AND BASTARDS!"  
Yellow: "Thank you, Blue-chan but language."  
Blue sat down and calmed down.  
Blue: "Sorry."  
Mei: "It's ok, Blue-san."  
Pearl: "So, what are we going to do?"  
Red: "How about we go to the scene of the crime?"  
Everyone nodded.  
**At Mr. Kyou's house**  
Mr. Kyou: "Could I get you something?"  
Yellow: "No thank you. We're just here for the crime scene."  
Green: "Mr. Kyou, where was your Kirlia. A few seconds before the crime happen?"  
Mr. Kyou: "She was playing outside with my Butterfree and the Kirlia isn't mine."  
Everyone: "HUH?!"  
Mr. Kyou: "She's wild."  
Calem: "We got tricked by the news people!"  
Gold: "WHAT THE HELL?! WE WASTED OUR TIME!"  
Platina: "But it's a good fact that 1 of the Sinners have a Kirlia."  
Dia: "Good job Platina!~"  
The 7 Heavenly Nobles are Crystal, Platina, Blue, Black, Dia, Ruby, and Red. The 7 Deadly Sinners are...  
**At Red's House**  
Red fell onto his bed.  
Red: "I'm so lucky today is Friday!~"  
Pika looked at him with a 'what' face.  
Red: "Oh, you don't know when Friday is."  
: "ASH GET BACK HERE!"  
Red: "I want to sleep but..."  
: "ASH KETCHUM GET BACK HERE!"  
Red sat up and angrily stomp towards his little brother's room.  
Red: "ASH AND MISTY KEEP IT DOWN!"  
He stomped back to his room. He fell on his bed again. Ash and Misty were always loud.  
: "HELP HELP! MY PIKACHU IS GETTING STOLEN BY A SINNER!"  
Red sat straight up. He ran downstairs and ran out the door. A boy, Red's age, was chasing after a caped person. The cape was midnight black. He also ran after the caped person. The guy who got his Pikachu stolen was slowing down. Well, Red chased after the caped person until they were at the park.  
: "I will forever hate running! Fuck running!"  
Red: "WHO ARE YOU!"  
It turned around. It then jumped onto a branch of a tree.

Red: "Why are you stealing Pokemon."

Then 2 more caped people appeared.  
Red: "3 sinners were found?!"  
The 2 jumped onto the branches of the tree.  
Red: "Come quietly. I won't hurt any of you."  
: "That won't do."  
Red: "Huh?!"  
: "Just remember, we're going to find our 4th member and you can't stop their destiny."  
They disappear.  
Red: "HUH?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue's POV**  
Red explained the events that happened last night. Wow, 3 Sinners. We need to find the 4th Sinner FAST! Together, the 7 Deadly Sinners can bring great evil and war.  
Platina: "Excuse me, everyone. School's about to start."  
We all got out of our seats and ran out the door. We can't be late! The 7 Heavenly Nobles HAVE to be examples.  
Yellow: "I can't run anymore!"  
Blue tugged at Yellow's arm.  
Blue: "HURRY UP!"  
They made it on time.

* * *

**After School ...'s POV**  
...: "Who shall be the 4th Sinner?"  
The voice said. It sounded female and anxious.  
...2: "Acedia, remember. The 7 Deadly Pokemon shall pick our 4th sinner."  
The female voice said in a calm manner.  
The 7 Deadly Pokemon were Pokemon that chose the 7 Deadly Sinners for the last 100 years. It was just gerneration after gerneration. The 7 Deadly Pokemon don't have trainers(their wild), but usually listen to the sinner who they represent. The 7 Deadly Pokemon are dark types and shiny.  
**Zoura- Gluttonly**  
**Zoroark- Lust**  
**Umbreon- Greed**  
**Mightyena- Wrath**  
**Absol- Envy**  
**Purrloin- Pride**  
**Liepard- Sloth**  
Acedia: "Fine, Ira."  
She said in a depressed voice.  
Ira: "Luxuria, who do you think will be the 4th sinner?!"  
Ira said trying to change the subject for Acedia.  
Luxuria: "Someone that isn't around from here."  
Luxuria said in a male and deep voice.  
They were in the middle of a forest in a tent. There was a faint blue light from the shiny Umbreon, that laid on the ground watching the sinners. The 7 Deadly Pokemon were there. Keeping watch at the 7 Deadly Sinners.  
All the sinners wore a black cape and half a black mask. Then the other half of their face was painted or makeup was applied or nothing was on their face. Their hair was white as the moonlight.  
Acedia's half of her face had a black marking that was to her under eye, on top of her eyebrow, and down to her neck.  
Ira's half had red claw markings on her cheek.  
Luxuria had a scar on his forehead and on his cheek.  
Acedia: "Well, ready to steal that Adamant Orb from the Celestic Town Historical Research Center?"  
They nodded and disappeared into the night with the 7 Deadly Pokemon.


End file.
